


Homecoming Queen (I'll Steal You Away)

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, American High School AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, No Curse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: A senior in high school, Tohru find herself torn between her two closest friends: Student President Yuki and Football Star Kyo. While they both race for her heart, she tries her best to sort through her own feelings, a task that is far easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was one of those days when both Kyo and Yuki could drive her to school. Which meant a fight to see who would win the honor.

It was the way of the Sohma house hold, one she found herself part of the summer after her freshman year of high school when her mom suddenly passed in an accident. She could have lived with her grandfather on her father’s side, but her classmate and friend, Yuki, was the one to invite her to live with him and his cousin. It was a crazy idea, and the last thing she wanted to do was be a burden to anyone, nevertheless someone who wasn’t her blood family. Yet, they’d come to an agreement that she could cook and clean for them in exchange for room and board. Beyond the initial shock of seeing how messy the two men were and then the initial cleaning the house, it was really simple to keep on top of the chores and prepare meals.

The fact she worked at the grocery store down the street made it even simpler.

Two bachelors soon became three that summer when Kyo had arrived. Shigure had agreed to take him in after Kyo had been picked up by the police twice in a year and his guardian thought that Kyo needed a change of scenery. The deal was that Kyo could go back once his anger issues had gotten under control, which meant six months without a run in with the law or a fight.

Fighting with Yuki aside—because Tohru quickly learned those two got on like fire and water—Kyo passed that test after seven months. Yet, he remained. Apparently, his father figure thought the small town was good for him and suggested he stay, and Kyo, despite all his insisting he wasn’t going to stick around long, had easily agreed.

That’s just how life had been for the last two years. Tohru loved the odd family dynamic that had formed, even if Yuki and Kyo were still enemies of sorts and fought often. Like, for example, ever since the duo each learned to drive and bought cars, it became a thing to fight over who drove her to and from school as well as too and from work. 

Rules had to be determined pretty early on after there were a couple times their bickering almost made them late to school. So, the first rule that was laid down was one took her to school while the other took her from it. On days that either boy could take her to and from school, they would spar­—outside to save poor Shigure’s house from any more holes in the walls or broken furniture—to decide who got her in the morning. If Kyo had practice or Yuki had student counsel duties, then they would drive her the time they were available while the other would drive her the opposite time. If there was a draw and neither could drive her, Tohru’s friend, Saki, would swoop up Tohru and laugh in victory.

However, today, Yuki was the winner of the morning drive, much to Kyo’s frustration.

“Don’t look so upset. You get to take me home,” she assured Kyo.

“Yeah,” Yuki goaded. “If you want to take her in the mornings, then all you have to do is beat me.”

“You know what—!”

“No, what.” Yuki deadpanned.

“_Guys_,” Tohru whined. “Don’t fight. It’s not _that_ big of a deal. It’s just a short car ride.” Honestly, Tohru didn’t understand how it was a thing at all. They could just take turns on those days, alternating between who took her in the morning or not. But Shigure said they’d take any reason they could to fight, and Tohru had learned he wasn’t lying.

“Yeah, it’s _just_ a car ride,” Yuki said, his eyes narrowing at Kyo. “Not like you lost anything more than your pride.”

Kyo looked like he was about to snap when Tohru shoved herself in between the two boys. “Please don’t fight again,” she said. “We have to get to school.”

With a growl, Kyo backed up. “Fine,” he relented, marching to his rusted orange truck.

“Why anyone would buy a hunk of metal like that is beyond me,” Yuki commented.

“Because it’s still in good condition and could beat your little, dinky car.”

“In what?” Yuki challenged with a grin. “Mine has better gas mileage, safety features—”

“Um, we should really get to school,” Tohru said, interrupting their conversation.

“Fine,” the two boys said in unison.

“I’ll behave.”

“You were the one goading me on!”

“Have a good day, you three,” Shigure called, purposefully interrupting them, for which Tohru was grateful for. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“You wouldn’t do a lot of sane things,” Yuki retorted.

“And would do a lot of _bad_ things,” Kyo added in.

Tohru just laughed, silently agreeing with them. She loved Shigure, but a role model he wasn’t.

She also had to laugh at how one of the few things that could bring Kyo and Yuki together was when they were fighting Shigure—or Ayame, but that was another story.

Yuki, ever the gentleman, held open the passenger side car door for her. “Thank you,” she said, slipping inside the gray car and putting her backpack by her legs.

“You’re welcome,” he returned with a grin before shutting her door. By the time he hopped into the driver’s seat, Kyo was already zipping off, his truck engine revving all the while.

“Typical,” Yuki commented. “He’d get better gas mileage if he wasn’t such a lead foot.”

“You better not tell him that,” Tohru commented with an amused grin. The two definitely had different driving styles, Yuki being the safer of the two. But Kyo was more comfortable behind the wheel, Tohru noticed, which made her feel equally comfortable with both boys. “But I don’t get what the big deal is. Isn’t it a hassle to drive me to and from school?”

“Never,” he assured, starting his car. “It’s truly an honor.”

Tohru smiled, hoping her blush wasn’t evident. Honestly, she’d always thought that it was a hassle and a burden. But they always assured her it wasn’t. It made her feel not as bad because honestly…

It was _really_ nice being driven to and from school and work by her friends.

It didn’t take long to get to school. Yuki was always pleasant company in the mornings, and conversation flowed easily.

When they got to school, they caught sight of Kyo’s truck already there as well as Saki’s black car. Meaning that all her friends were there already. When they walked onto campus, they were immediately assaulted by the sheer number of posters on every conceivable surface.

Yuki sighed. “When I told them to make sure the posters were clearly visible, this was not what I meant.”

Tohru giggled. “To be fair, I don’t think anyone is going to miss the fact that homecoming is coming up.”

“Not even the most dim-witted person could miss it,” he said. “Are you planning to go?”

“It would be fun. But between the tickets and the dress, it’s just too expensive.”

Yuki hummed. “As practical as ever.”

“Saki and Arisa will probably want me to go, but I’ve actually been saving up for the big senior dance at the end of the year because those tickets have always been really expensive, but it’s the one big, fancy senior party, so I thought if I could only chose dance one to go to, it should be that one.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Yuki agreed. “It’s always the most extravagant one, so it seems like it would be worth it.”

“Yup. Besides, I’ll be at the homecoming game.”

“You’d better.”

Tohru turned to see Kyo standing there. He gently knocked her head in an affectionate way. “It’s my last year and first as team captain. You better show up.”

“I try not to miss any of your games,” she said, lightly punching his arm. “And you know it.”

He smirked. “Your right-handed jab still sucks.”

She just giggled as he tapped her head once again before turning to head off to class. “Come on. If we’re late for first period, the teacher will have our heads.”

“Coming. Bye, Yuki. See you third period.”

“See you then,” he said with a wave before marching off to his class.

Tohru then whipped around and scurried to Kyo’s side. They made it just before the bell rang.

* * *

“So…”

Tohru turned to face Arisa. “So what?”

“You chose one of them yet?”

Tohru blinked, feeling very lost. “W-what?”

“I think that’s a no,” Saki answered, filling the silence.

Currently, they were sitting together in second period, the only class period that Tohru didn’t have Kyo or Yuki in. Fortunately, she had her two best friends. She thought they liked it, too. They’d mentioned more than once how they liked having her all to themselves for a class.

“Come on, Tohru,” Arisa said, smirk on her face. “You know we’re talking about the Prince and Carrots.”

“We already told you they both like you.”

Tohru blushed hard, remembering that conversation. “I knew that,” she said in a quiet voice. Because she had known it. Deep inside her heart, she was aware that both Kyo and Yuki had gradually changed around her, their actions with her different from with anyone else. She’d known, yet had simultaneously been ignorant of it until Arisa and Saki brought it up.

And now that she knew, she couldn’t _un-_know it, and it turned her into a mess.

“You gotta pick one of them, or they’re just gonna keep up their pissing match of who gets you or not,” Arisa said.

“I _know_,” Tohru whined. “But I choosing one will hurt the other, and I don’t want anyone to get hurt, but I know I have to do something! I just don’t know what to do.”

“Come on,” Arisa goaded, playfully poking her. “You gotta like one more than the other.”

Tohru whimpered. Both boys had their special ways of tugging on her heart, and just when she thought she could choose one, the other would come along and do something that caused her to doubt that decision.

“You’re overthinking it,” Saki pointed out. “I think you have one picked out but really, you’re scared of hurting the other one.”

Tohru’s mind went blank. “Huh?”

“Really?” Arisa asked. “What makes you think that.”

“I can sense her waves with both men,” Saki said. “One set is more harmonious than the other. But beyond that, if you study her hard enough with both men, it becomes clear.”

“I watch as much as you,” Arisa snipped. “I don’t think it’s exactly crystal.”

“But don’t you have a guy you want her to end up with?”

Tohru’s blush somehow deepened. “Wait… what?”

Arisa grunted. “Yeah, I do.”

“You… wait.” Tohru’s eyes screwed shut in confusion. “Stop. What are you talking about?”

“It’s quite obvious.” Saki said. “After careful consideration, we decided who to ship you with.”

“How? What do you mean? I don’t think it’s obvious. How can I choose? Who do you think I should choose? I don’t understand.”

“Calm down,” Arisa said, resting a hand on Tohru’s shoulder. “I’m kinda beginning to agree with Saki’s saying you’re overthinking it.”

“I’m insulted you doubted me.”

“Then what do I do?” Tohru asked.

“Pick one and don’t feel guilty about not choosing the other,” Saki bluntly said.

“She’s right,” Arisa said. “Only one guy is going to get our precious Tohru, and the other will be a man and suck up the loss. It’s what guys do.”

Tohru whimpered. This was not going to be easy.

“On a different note,” Saki said. “Are you certain there is nothing we can do to convince you to come to homecoming with us?”

“Yeah,” Arisa chimed in. “Come on, Tohru. It would be really fun for you to be there.”

Tohru smiled. “I know it would, but I want to save up for the senior ball. Those tickets are expensive. And if I went to homecoming, I’d have to get a dress now instead of when I saved up for it. So my budget’s smaller.”

“Okay, we get the dress thing,” Arisa said. “But once you have the dress, you could wear it twice. And the homecoming tickets aren’t that expensive. They’re the cheapest of any of the dances.”

“Or better yet,” Saki said. “Save money both times by having the boys agree to take you as their date. They’d be obligated to buy you tickets, and you would only have to worry about the dress, which I’m sure you could find for less expensive somewhere.”

Arisa lit up. “Oh yeah! That’s a great idea.”

“But I couldn’t!” Tohru cried. “That would be so much money for them to have to spend!”

“The boys could afford it. And I seriously doubt they’d mind,” Arisa said.

“Yes,” Saki agreed. “And then, after all the obligatory dances with them, you can spend the rest of your time with us.”

“But they bought the tickets so we could be together,” Tohru argued. “I couldn’t abandon them after they spent money on me like that. That is, if that happened. But it’s not going to because I couldn’t let them do that.”

“Sure, you can,” Arisa encouraged. “Have one take you to homecoming and one take you to the Senior Ball.”

“I would assume you’d let Kyo take you to homecoming since he is the captain of the football team and the dance is partly to celebrate them,” Saki said. “Which would mean you let Yuki take you to the Senior Ball, which means you have the Prince of the school escorting you to the fanciest event of the year. That makes perfect sense to me.”

“You’d really score either way.”

Tohru whimpered at the thought. Using them like that felt wrong. But then again…

Going to the dances with either of them sounded really fun.

“I can’t exactly ask them.”

Saki hummed in thought. “Maybe they’ll ask you.”

“And if they don’t,” Arisa added. “We’ll drop hints.”

Tohru barely had time to blush before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

“All right, students,” the teacher called, marching to the middle of the classroom and effectively bringing their conversation to an end. Which Tohru was grateful for because she wasn’t sure her stomach could be in any bigger of a knot.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on with you?"

"Huh?" Tohru shook herself from her thoughts to look at Kyo.

"You're quiet," he mentioned as they approached his truck in the parking lot. "Something's on your mind."

She forced a smile as she felt a blush warm her cheeks. With Kyo, she felt like she was made of glass, making it impossible to hide anything. Yuki would occasionally comment that she did hide things well and how it was just because he knew her well that he was able to tell something was wrong. Which made Kyo's uncanny talent that much more incredible.

"It's nothing," she dismissed, hoping he'd let it go this time.

However, one look at his expression proved no such luck. "If it's bothering you that badly, then it's gotta be something."

She whimpered in shame, her cheeks warming further as she opened the passenger side door to his dingy, orange truck that suited him to a tee.

"So, out with it already."

Tohru shut the door before buckling her seatbelt. "Arisa and Saki want me to go to the homecoming dance."

"Yeah?" he said, starting up the truck. "And you told them no, right, because you're saving up for the other dance?"

"Yeah."

"So, is that really still bothering you?"

It was really incredible how Kyo could read her like a book. "Well… not… that… _exactly._"

Before he put the truck in reverse, he looked at her in waiting.

With a whimper, she hid her face in her hands. "They said I should date you or Yuki and have you pay for my ticket because that's what people on dates do, but that feels like taking advantage of you, and I don't wanna do that." Her words all came out in such a rush she had to take a breath after that.

Kyo was silent for a moment, and Tohru was worried that she'd offended him.

"We wouldn't mind."

At his soft words, she pulled her face from her hands and looked at him. He wore a blush and refused to make eye contact.

"It's what a guy does."

"But…" Her mouth was dry, and she could feel the blush starting to spread upwards. "I don't feel right having you or Yuki spend so much money on me like that."

He put his truck in reverse and looked over his shoulder to back out of the spot. The way he was angled showed off how his blush went down his neck. "It doesn't matter. Price of a ticket isn't that much. And… it's not like… we would _mind_ taking you."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched Kyo's blush deepen. Her own face felt like it was about to burst into flames.

Their drive was surprisingly quiet. Normally, Tohru would be talking about anything and everything, but she just couldn't seem to get out the words.

"Hey."

She looked up from her feet. "Yeah, Kyo?"

"Uh… hypothetically…" He paused. "If you could… would you _want_ to go to that dance?"

"Of course, I would," she answered. "I want to go spend time with my friends there. But I have to be careful of how I spend my money."

"Umm…" His face turned red again. "Would… would you —"

And then the car behind them honked, bringing to her attention that the light they were stopped at had turned green.

"I see it!" Kyo shouted, hitting the gas and zipping forward. "Geez! It only just turned green, asshole! Don't honk at me."

She couldn't help but giggle. That response was so very Kyo. Funny how he could be so gentle yet still have a temper like that.

"So," she said, once they were driving again. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Forget it. How were your other classes today?"

She was just able to cover the bases by the time they arrived home, with Yuki not far behind.

"So," he said, taking off his shoes in the front entrance. "Forget that the green light means go, Kyo?"

"Oh, shut up, you damn rat!"

* * *

Tohru liked to say she was a very tolerant person. She'd learned there were a lot of bullies in the world and that she just had to deal with them.

However, that didn't make facing the "Prince Yuki Fanclub" any easier.

Generally, this was what happened whenever Yuki drove her to school. It was almost enough to make her want to convince the boys to let Kyo always drive her to school and Yuki drive her back, but it would cause problems for the times Yuki couldn't drive her from school because of student government stuff.

Either that, or it would totally backfire and make the boys hypervigilant of her. The last time that happened was last year. A couple of the upperclassmen made her uncomfortable, and she tried to deal with it, but then Kyo noticed she wasn't her normal self, and when he asked in that carefully prodding way of his, she spilled everything. She had tried to insist she was okay and that she'd just work hard to avoid them, but instead, the boys went on the defensive and ended up almost getting suspended for starting a fight with the two upperclassmen.

Tohru was never bothered by those two upperclassmen again considering Yuki and Kyo completely pummeled them. But the reason that fight stuck out in her mind was that she'd never seen Yuki and Kyo work together like they were a pair of best friends or something. They even patted each other's shoulders at the end of the fight.

Though, they'd never admit that happened.

"Miss Tohru Honda!" The president of the Prince Yuki Fanclub began, just as she always did. Just as the previous two Prince Yuki Fanclub presidents had. "You have violated the rules yet again."

At this point, even Tohru had to wonder if they were getting tired from their antics. It was known that she lived with the Sohmas. It shouldn't be a surprise that Yuki drove her to school or if she broke the rule of "you can't be with Yuki without at least one other member of the club present." At least, that's what she thought the rule was. She never could keep them straight considering she couldn't exactly follow them.

"This simply cannot be. With homecoming right around the corner and Yuki undoubtably going to be crowned king, he must be kept safe at all times. Therefore, being unchaperoned with you will only ruin his image. Just what do you have to say for yourself? Blatantly flouting the rules as you do."

"Yuki is one of my best friends," was all she said.

"That you _live_ with," snipped another girl. The vice president, most likely, but Tohru didn't know for sure. "What girl lives willingly with three guys who aren't part of her family."

"But," Tohru said. "They're like my family."

"Except they _aren't_!" The president snipped. "We _all_ suspect that you aren't exactly as pure as you let on. Why else would you agree to live with them? How are we supposed to know if you've slept with any of them? Particularly Yuki."

It wasn't the first time the Prince Yuki Fanclub had insinuated such. And Tohru knew from experience that no matter what she said, the girls would still be yelling at her.

But she didn't have a chance to even think about a response. She felt an arm come around her shoulders. "Pretty scummy picking on her that way!" A familiar voice snapped. "I'll bet she's more pure than any of you hussies. Leave her alone!"

While the trio of Prince Yuki Fanclub members gasped, Tohru felt that arm pull her backwards. "Come on."

She tripped over her feet a bit, but his arm grabbed her waist to kept her upright. "Kyo—"

"Why'd you let them pick on you like that?" he challenged, not letting go of her. "Thought you'd have grown a backbone by now."

She shrugged, her hold on her schoolbag tightening. "It doesn't matter what I do or don't do. They pick on me anyway."

Kyo growled before gently knocking on her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Yuki? They're _his_ fanclub. He could have done something."

"What about my fanclub?"

Tohru looked up just as Yuki approached, his brow furrowed.

"Your fanclub is calling Tohru a slut."

Immediately, Yuki's expression turned dark.

"Don't worry about it!" Tohru said. "Really. It hasn't bothered me this far. Once I graduate it will be over."

"_This _far?"

Tohru instantly shrank back, swearing the two boys' expressions turned darker.

"I'll handle it," Yuki said. "But next time, tell me sooner about it."

"But I don't want be a bother."

"Bother us," the two boys said in unison.

"Geez, you're not a one-man army," Kyo said.

"As much as it physically _pains_ me to agree," Yuki added. "Kyo's right. You _can_ let us help you, you know. We're more than happy to do it."

Tohru gave a slight smile. "I know you would, and I'm really thankful, but I don't want to take advantage of either of you."

Kyo ruffled her hair a little rougher than usual. "Dummy, you rarely ask us for anything. And it's more of a hassle to pull it out of you than if you just came to us in the first place. Waste our time, okay, idiot?"

"Kyo," Yuki warned.

"What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Yuki glared at Kyo before glancing away, not daring to look at Tohru.

"Oh," she said, heart sinking as she took in the two boys' visible anger. Did she really cause them so much trouble by trying not to burden them with her problems? "I'm sorry. I didn't know I caused so much trouble—"

"NO!" they cried in unison.

"Geez!" Kyo growled, pulling at his own hair now. "I swear, you're really dense. How anyone could think you're _anything_ other than a self-sacrificing martyr is beyond me. Come on, we gotta get to class."

"Honestly, Tohru," Yuki said as Kyo pulled her off. "Stop worrying so much about us. You deserve the moon."

With those words ringing in her head, she watched as Yuki marched off in the opposite direction Kyo was pulling her.

"I'd never admit to agreeing with him," Kyo said, voice calmer now. "But he's right. Really, you care for us all the time. We'd get you that damn moon if you asked."

It took a moment for Tohru to pull herself together, put her thoughts in order, and stop tripping over her own feet, but when she did, she couldn't help but smile as her heart felt light enough to fly. _I really am so blessed to have the best friends in the entire world._

* * *

"So, have you chosen one yet?"

Tohru whimpered at Arisa's prodding question. It had been three days since the last time they asked, but neither the answer nor her level of dread that rose up inside her at that question had changed. "No."

"You've had plenty of time to think it over." Saki said, not taking her eyes off the road. "Just like you've had time to decide if you're coming to the homecoming dance or not."

"You should," Arisa said. "We'd totally vote you homecoming queen."

That got Tohru to laugh. "No one else would besides you and maybe the Sohmas, if they vote. I don't think they'd care. But thanks for the thought."

"They'd care if I threatened them."

"Knock it off, Saki," Arisa warned. "Play nice."

"Yuki did chew out his fanclub for Tohru today," Saki said, smile crossing her face. "And it was quite a show. I'll give him a pass for that."

"And Carrots rescued her in the first place," Arisa said. "I swear, those crazed fangirls imply _one more time_ that she's sleeping with any of those guys, and they'll know my true wrath."

"Just do it in a way that you don't get suspended," Saki warned. "And tell me so that I can help you."

"You guys!" Tohru cried. "Don't get in trouble over me."

"We have no problem with it," Arisa countered. "Particularly if they're implying you're not a total angel."

"Exactly," Saki agreed. "The only one in the whole school who could possibly be as pure as her

is Momiji Sohma."

Arisa paused in thought. "True. But I still stand by Tohru. Sister solidarity."

"Agreed."

It really warmed her heart to know she had such good friends. "You guys are the best."

* * *

Kyo was exhausted after football practice. The coach had worked them hard today, but that was understandable since their homecoming game was coming up and they wanted to win it. All his teammates were talking about it. Several had already asked their girlfriends to go to the dance. Kyo was working up the courage after his failed attempt on the drive home a couple days ago that ended up being interrupted by a car horn and him blowing a fuse.

He was such an idiot. And worse yet, he was a bigger one when it came to her.

After changing out of his practice clothes and heading to his truck, he finally had a moment to check his phone for messages, only to see one from Arisa.

_Saki and I want to do something nice for Tohru and make her homecoming queen. Meaning we gotta get her to go in the first place. One of you two boys better ask her out or else._

Kyo sucked in a breath upon realizing that her message was sent to Yuki as well. The race was now on of who could get to her first. Officially, according to the rules, Kyo was supposed to pick her up from work today. But he also knew Yuki wouldn't let Kyo get to take that chance so easily.

"Damn it!" He blew his chance. _Coward!_ _IDIOT!_

He got to his truck, throwing his bag into the back seat before responding. _And just how do you plan to make her homecoming queen? She's not going to get the most votes._

The person who replied was Yuki._ You have that little confidence in Tohru that she'd win?_

Kyo sneered. Damn Rat. _I'm being realistic! We can get us, Momiji, and Haru to vote. But your damn fanclub is going to be against her. _

_Hate to say Carrots is right. They were super pissed at her today. Have been for a while._

_See? _Kyo texted with a grin on his face. _So what do you wanna do? Stuff the box with her name?_

He waited a moment before Saki—apparently, this was a group chat with the four of them—replied. _Have you ever heard of the Cuckoo bird phenomenon?_

* * *

When Kyo got home, Yuki was there waiting for him. As he expected.

Kyo dumped his bag and slipped off his shoes. "What?"

"We both know that she'll say yes to whoever asks first," he bluntly stated.

The boys stood off for a while, eyes narrowed at each other as an understanding passing between them. An understanding Kyo had already been expecting.

"Whoever wins will pick her up from work," was all Kyo said. _And get the chance to ask her out._

"You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru walked up to the front counter with a full cart. The refrigerator was getting empty, and so was the pantry. One of the perks of working at the grocery store was not only the convenience of getting to shop after clocking out but also the employee discount on groceries.

"Ah, Tohru," her coworker said as she watched Tohru come up to the cash register. "A big cart tonight as always."

"I live with three guys who eat a lot," she said with a smile, unloading the cart.

"Ah, growing boys," her coworker said with a grin as she rung up the items.

Tohru nodded. "One's a football player."

"Oh, so is my son. He seems to empty my pantry faster than I can keep it stocked."

Tohru giggled, thinking of how Kyo's appetite had noticeably increased when he started up football. It had been a thing Shigure suggested, but Kyo had only joined the team after Yuki had commented how Kyo wouldn't last a week before getting kicked off for his aggression.

And of course, wanting to prove Yuki wrong, Kyo kept at it.

Honestly, she'd been so proud of how hard Kyo worked to try to keep his aggression under control. Now, while he still had a temper, he didn't resemble that angry teen she'd first met at all.

After she checked out and paid, her coworker waved her good bye, shooting her a "Have a nice night."

"You, too," Tohru returned before walking out the door, automatically looking for Kyo's truck. Except, she saw Yuki standing by his car holding a bundle of flowers. When he caught sight of her, his resulting smile brightened the night.

She frowned in confusion. "Yuki? Wasn't Kyo supposed to pick me up? Not that I'm not happy to see you," she quickly tacked on.

"Well… yes," he said. "But we… came to an agreement."

She didn't want to know what that 'agreement' looked like. Or if Shigure's house would tell her. "O-oh?"

"Because, you see, I wanted to come pick you up," he said, extending the flowers to her. "And ask you to be my date to homecoming."

The world around her vanished for a moment as she stared at Yuki, who was looking at her with his sweetest, most genuine smile. That smile that he didn't show often but that she loved.

_You're going to have to pick one of them,_ Arisa's voice echoed in her head. And now, Yuki was here, asking her to go on a date with him.

And she found it shockingly overwhelming.

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Tohru, I would be _honored_ if you would be my date for homecoming. So, would you?"

How could she really say anything other than, "yes. I'd be honored."

* * *

From his vantage point on the roof, Kyo got to watch Yuki's dinky little car pull up the driveway. He watched as Tohru stepped out of the car, a bundle of flowers in her hands.

And his heart sank.

He'd lost.

Kyo really hated losing, to Yuki in particular. But in the end, Kyo would be willing to lose every single fight to Yuki as long as the one thing, the _only_ thing he got to win…

Was Tohru.

But now, here she was, smiling brightly as Yuki helped her carry in the groceries. He knew he should be happy that she was happy. He knew he should be happy for her that she got to go to a dance and have fun with her friends. He even knew that he could steal her away for one dance and Yuki could fight him later.

But really, selfishly, all he really wanted was for her to be happy with _him._

* * *

"So, the Prince asked you?" Arisa asked, her brow quirked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Tohru answered with a grin and a flutter in her heart. "He was okay with paying for tickets and everything."

"Of course, he would," Saki said as though it was fact. "There was never a question about that. I'm surprised, though," she continued. "I thought for sure that Kyo was going to be the one to ask you."

"You know," Arisa added, "I kinda thought so, too."

"Huh?"

Both Arisa and Saki looked at Tohru. "Yeah," Arisa said. "The way he'd been acting… it was like he was trying to work up the nerve or something."

"His waves indicated turmoil," Saki confirmed. "I believe he was."

"Well, if he wanted to go with Tohru, he shoulda asked before the Prince. He had plenty of time."

Tohru's heart sank. Kyo was working up the courage to ask her? Really? And now he couldn't because she said yes to Yuki?

She sighed, gaze falling to the floor. She knew this was going to happen. The other was going to get hurt and it was the last thing she wanted to do.

But with Kyo… the realization that she'd broken his heart was an extra hard pill to swallow.

* * *

Since Kyo had won the morning battle to take her to school, she didn't see him until she got home. And even then…

"Kyo?" Shigure said when she had asked where he was. "I haven't seen him."

"I didn't see his truck," Tohru said. "But I thought he might have ran out for something."

"He still might have," Shigure said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

As much as she wanted to take that advice, she couldn't.

"Something on your mind, Tohru?" he prodded knowingly.

She shook her head.

"Tohru," he said, voice gently warning.

How all three of these men knew her so well was almost scary, though she had to admit, it made her feel loved. "I… Yuki asked me out to homecoming last night."

"I do know this," he said. "So why would that be bothering you?"

Tohru bit her lip. "Because my friends said Kyo wanted to ask me out, but he didn't. And… and I think he tried once but never got the chance to actually ask."

"And you feel guilty about that?"

She shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know what to think. Saki's words came back to her. _Choose one and don't feel guilty about not picking the other. _"I shouldn't."

"Look at you!" Shigure cried, beaming smile on his face. "I didn't think you had that in you. I'm so proud of you. My little Tohru is growing up."

She blushed.

He chuckled but gave her a warm smile. "You're right. You shouldn't feel guilty about not going with Kyo. Because you're going to go with Yuki and enjoy your time with him, right?"

"Yes."

"Good," Shigure said. "Don't worry about Kyo. He'll get over it. If he wanted to ask you out, he should have done it before. So don't feel guilty that you agreed to Yuki's proposal instead of the one Kyo should have gotten out already. Okay?"

She knew his words were meant to make her feel better. But they didn't. "Okay."

"Good."

* * *

Kyo hadn't wanted to return home. He'd eaten out with some teammates and decided to avoid the house all together. Particularly Tohru and Yuki. Together.

But the teammates had come and gone and he was still lingering in the pizza joint a while longer.

"Damn it! There you are."

He looked up to see an angry blonde marching over to him. "What do ya want, Yankee?"

"I want you to turn on your damn phone!"

"It's not off!" he shouted.

"Then how come Tohru called me, frantic, telling me you wouldn't answer?"

Just to make a point, he whipped out his phone

Only to see it was dead.

He growled.

"Dumbass," she growled. "You know how worried sick she is over you right now?"

"I'm fine. She doesn't have to worry about me."

"Well, she does," Arisa snapped. "Because you're like family to her, and do you know what happened the last time a family member didn't text or come home?"

It took far too long for Kyo to connect dots, but once he did, memories of Tohru trying her best not to cry while telling her about her mother surfaced. "Shit."

"Yeah, 'shit's right, dumbass. If you cared for her, you wouldn't be such a reckless idiot and be out sulking—"

"Sulking?!"

"Yeah, sulking. Don't deny it. Else you'd be home and Tohru wouldn't be worried off her ass about you."

Kyo could feel every fiber of his being telling him to fight this bitch, but then came that little reminder in the back of his head that it would be better to just go home and see Tohru and calm her down.

Shooting her a growl, he turned and marched out of the building to his truck in the parking lot.

He got a couple seconds of silence before Arisa appeared at his side. "You better be begging on your knees for her forgiveness."

Kyo grit his teeth. "Will you just text her and tell her I'm on my way home."

With a huff, she whipped out her cell phone, but instead of making a text, she held it up to her ear. "Hey, Tohru. Found him."

He could hear Tohru's frantic reply on the other end of the line, and the way Arisa had to hold the phone away from her ear further attested to how loud she was.

Before Arisa could respond, Kyo ripped the phone straight from her hand. "Tohru."

"Kyo?" she said, her voice warbly like she was on the verge of tears.

Crap. He made her cry.

"Hey," he said, his anger dissipating. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to."

"I just didn't know where you were and you weren't answering my calls or—"

"My phone died," he said. "Or else you know I would have."

"I know," she said. "Which was why I was worried."

He grit his teeth, not liking the way his heart was ripping apart at the fear in her voice. "I'm sorry. I'm on my way home. I'll be there in under ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay," he repeated. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

With that, he hung up and handed the phone back to Arisa.

"Well, you talked her off the cliff," she said, no longer screaming at him. "I'll give you credit for that."

"You know I'd never purposefully hurt Tohru," he said, eyes locked challengingly on Arisa.

She stared back before she sighed. "I know you wouldn't," she quietly conceded. "You still do when you're an idiot, but I know you can't help that."

He growled, his hackles rising momentarily.

"Why were you even out anyway?" she asked.

He sighed, trying to stay calm. "I needed to clear my head."

"Can't you do that at home."

"I needed to be _out_ of the house."

Arisa raised a brow. "Ayame staying over?"

"No. Thankfully," he added with a growl.

"Then you and the Prince get into a fight? Well," she corrected, "a _worse_ one than usual."

Kyo unlocked his truck door to avoid answering the question.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Is this about him taking Tohru to the homecoming dance?"

He opened his truck door.

"Wait, are you sulking out here because you're _jealous?_"

The sheer bite in her tone made him feel like he'd been doused with ice water, and his back went rigidly straight.

"It _is,_" she said. "You're sulking because Yuki asked Tohru before you could get the nerve."

"It's not like that, okay!" he shouted.

"Really?" she challenged with a smirk. "Because I think that that's _exactly_ what it's like."

Kyo grit his teeth to hold back a snarl. "Lay off, will ya?"

Before he could yank the door shut, she grabbed it. "You know it's only a dance, right?" she said. "It wasn't like he asked her to be his girlfriend or anything."

Those words took him off guard, partly because he was shocked at how much those words shocked him. She was right: Yuki wasn't Tohru's boyfriend. It was just a date.

For now.

He sighed. "I gotta get back to her before she starts freaking out again."

Arisa let her grip on his door go. "Got my eye on you, Carrots. Don't make me kick your ass."

"Can't promise that with you."

She chuckled. "Guess you're right about that."

* * *

When Kyo walked through the front door, he didn't even get out the words "I'm home" before Tohru tackled him in a hug.

Crap, he'd really freaked her out.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair.

"Just tell me next time," she said, her voice warbly with tears. "Okay? Don't stay out so late without a text or call."

"I know," he assured, squeezing her tighter and pressing his nose to her temple. "I'm so sorry, Tohru."

She sniffed but didn't say anything. Nor did she move or let him move.

So he stayed there, holding her, stroking her soft hair in reassurance while Arisa's words played over and over in his head. _It's not like he asked her to be his girlfriend._

Meaning he still had a chance to be with this wonderful woman he didn't deserve.

But for now, all he could think of was coaxing Tohru to bed to get some sleep. She deserved it after the heart attack he nearly gave her. But it was a challenge to convince her to let him go and get some sleep.

"I'll be right here in the morning, okay?" he whispered to her, giving her hands he held a squeeze.

She sighed, then squeezed right back. "Okay."

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "Good night, Tohru."

She didn't move for a while, standing perfectly still before quietly returning. "Good night, Kyo."

Finally, she let him go, slipping into her room and closing the door.

Honestly, he would have had no problem standing there all night. After all, better than going back downstairs to face the wrath of Shigure and Yuki for all the stress he put Tohru through.

* * *

"I know you both are busy after school today," Tohru said, looking at the two boys at the breakfast table. Things had finally returned to normal after Kyo's little disappearing incident, the boys being back on speaking terms now and Shigure's house once again safe from fights. "So Saki is going to pick me up, but she wants to go dress shopping, so I don't know if I'll be home when you two get home."

Yuki grinned at her. "Ah, I hope you find a dress you like."

"Actually, I can't buy it today. Not until the end of the week when I get my paycheck."

Kyo's brow furrowed. "Then why bother going shopping?"

"Because the dance is in two weeks, and I don't have to work today, so it would be best not to waste my free time when I have it. We're just going to go now and see what I can afford, and we'll go pick it up when I can pay for it."

"Sounds like a decent plan," Shigure said. "I'm sure you'll look positively lovely in whatever dress you choose."

She smiled her thanks, unsure why the two boys were glaring at him and just pretending she didn't notice.

* * *

Yuki was the first one to get home from school. The meeting had gone well and been very productive, leaving him feeling satisfied with a job well done as he drove home.

"Ah, Yuki," Shigure said as Yuki walked into the main room. "Question."

"As long as it's not stupid."

"It's about Tohru."

The serious tone of his voice got his attention. "What about her?"

Shigure folded his newspaper to look at Yuki. "Do you think that she'll actually buy a dress that she likes or one she can afford?"

Yuki's brow furrowed. "I hope she could find an affordable one she likes."

Shigure sighed. "I suppose that's true," he said, opening up the paper again with a put-out expression. "But what if she can't?"

Yuki didn't quite understand what Shigure was getting at until he saw a glint in Shigure's eye. "No."

"Come on," Shigure said, hastily shutting the paper. "You know—"

"I don't care," Yuki warned, anger burning in him like a fire. "I do not want him over—"

"Not even to make her the perfect dress."

"I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. Besides, do you really think he'll have something cheaper than something she could find?"

"Well, _I _would buy it for her."

Yuki quirked a brow. "You?"

Shigure hummed, a satisfied smile on his face.

Yuki crossed his arms as he stared at his older, perverted cousin. "What are you planning?"

"Can't I just be nice for once."

"No."

"Oh! So cruel!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at Shigure.

"So, you're just going to make your date pay for her own dress?"

His words caught Yuki off guard. Of course, he'd like to get Tohru a dress. Particularly one she wouldn't get herself. But Shigure…

He was scheming something.

"It certainly would be gentlemanly to get her a dress," Shigure continued.

"You could get her all the dresses in the world and still not quality for the term."

"Oh, Yuki, you're so cruel." To add to his theatrics, he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

Yuki sighed. "I'll allow it. But I know you're scheming something."

Shigure shot him a smile. "Now, Yuki, whatever would make you think that?"

"Call it a hunch," he deadpanned.

With a winner's grin, Shigure opened back up his paper. "I'll give Ayame a call a little later. Don't you worry about a thing."

"And when you say things like that, it's an automatic tell to start worrying."

"Then would _you_ like to call your brother and ask if he'd come over to design a dress for Tohru?"

Yuki cringed. On one hand, no, he did _not_ want to make that call. But if he didn't, then _Shigure_ would and heaven only _knows_ what that conversation would entail. "I'll call. Knowing you, you'd invite him over."

"Well, he'd have to come over anyway to get Tohru's measurements."

Yuki frowned. "Doesn't he just need her dress size?"

"Your brother would be offended if he heard that," Shigure quipped. "For a custom dress, a girl should get it custom fitted."

Yuki sighed. "Fine, but he comes over only when Kyo and I are both here to monitor the two of you with Tohru."

Shigure put a hand to his chest in mock offence. "Yuki, don't you trust your brother and me?"

"No."

"Ouch."

* * *

Yuki was right: it had been a bad decision to let Shigure make that call. Halfway through the conversation, he had to rip the phone from Shigure's hand and finish it up.

"That was rude," Shigure had pouted after Yuki had hung up on his brother. "_You_ were the one who wanted me to call."

"And I will regret that decision until my dying breath."

* * *

Tohru was overwhelmed. At the moment, she was trying not to cry.

A box of tissues appeared in front of her, and she looked over to see a smiling Shigure.

She took one and blew her nose.

"Poor thing," he commented. "So overwhelmed."

"You don't have to buy me a custom dress," she cried. "I found one I liked—"

"Nonsense!" Ayame cried, the fabric tape measure in his hand flying in the air as he flung it over his neck. "If anyone deserves perfection, it's you, my dear Tohru. And the only way to ensure perfection is to have a man with a perfect eye make it _especially_ for you."

"And don't worry about the cost," Shigure said. "My gift to you for taking care of us all these years."

"But—"

"Ah ah ah!" Ayame warned, pressing a finger to Tohru's mouth. "No buts, darling. This will be one of my most fantastic masterpieces."

Upon feeling the tears welling in her eyes again, she reached over to grab another tissue. "You are so kind to me. Thank you. Thank you so so _so much!"_

Shigure rested a hand on top her head. "You're very welcome, Tohru. Now, calm down. It's nothing to get worked up over."

"But a high school dance is a big deal!" Ayame cried. "She must look nothing but her absolute _best_. _Particularly_ if she's to attend as my precious little brother's date." He sighed dramatically. "I'm so proud of him. I knew he was handsome enough to catch many a girl, but nothing could make me happier than my sweet, precious Yuki having the fairest maiden of all to take to the ball."

Tohru felt herself blush bright red, feeling particularly embarrassed since both Yuki and Kyo were there at the moment. They had told her that they weren't leaving her side, as they tended to do whenever Ayame was over. Why, she didn't know. And she, frankly, was too afraid to ask.

"Even though you put it so dramatically," Yuki sighed, looking a little red himself. "You are right about finding the fairest maiden. I'm very lucky in that respect."

Tohru felt her face and neck and chest catch fire. "You're so sweet, Yuki."

Yuki shot her a smile that could make her melt into a puddle on the floor.

Too bad she couldn't fully enjoy it as her heart broke at the sight of a pouting Kyo refusing to look her way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Is the nest relieved of the eggs?_

Kyo looked down at the message from Saki. This chick was _weird_.

_Yes,_ Yuki replied. _Checked this morning._

_Didn't know you had it in you._ Kyo returned. Because honestly, he didn't believe Yuki would willingly take place in a rigged election.

_Neither did I,_ Arisa agreed.

_I don't want to do it again, if that's what you're implying._ Yuki texted.

_Unless we require you again, you don't have to._ Saki said.

Kyo smirked. _And we can't let any of this get out ever,_ he added. _She'd cry if she knew._

Three texts of agreement all came in one after another.

_But she'll be happy,_ Saki said. _I can't think of one girl who deserves it more than her._

Honestly, Kyo would agree. And while he might have felt a little scummy for helping rig the election, he could only think of how shocked Tohru would be when she was given a crown and called "queen."

* * *

Ayame had appeared. To say Yuki was thrilled to see his brother would be a complete and total lie. But Ayame needed to tailor Tohru's dress, apparently, so he'd brought the dress over.

However, because he insisted that neither Yuki nor Kyo could see it, that meant he would be alone in a room with Tohru.

For once, Yuki was actually glad to have Kyo by his side. He'd never say that to the stupid cat himself, though.

"Do you not trust my impeccable taste in dresses?" Ayame asked, looking between the two boys as they all waited for Tohru to change into the dress. Yuki had heard her gasp and squeal from the other room, meaning that she must love it. That was a good thing, at least. She deserved a dress she loved.

"We don't trust you alone in a room with Torhu, you pervert!" Kyo snapped.

"What he said," Yuki agreed.

"Now now, Yuki," Ayame said. "Is that any way to speak to your beloved older brother?"

"I'm not sure 'beloved' is the term I would use."

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Ayame cried. "But that is to be expected considering the cold way I treated you growing up. I deserve such punishment."

"Okay," Tohru said, cracking open the door. "You can come in."

"We hear anything suggestive," Kyo started as they watched Ayame walk into the room. "We're bursting in and beating your ass."

"Oh, fear not, Kyon-kun," Ayame purred. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Your definition of that word and mine are very different," Yuki mumbled as the door shut.

"For once, I agree with you, rat boy," Kyo mumbled.

"Ah, Tohru!" Ayame cried from the other side of the door. "You look positively perfect, my little flower. You must be careful to keep all your petals, love. Everyone will all think you're positively ravishing!"

Instantly, Yuki stiffened. What…? Did his brother imply…?

"Yuki," Kyo ground out, his fists clenched. "I _really_ hate your brother."

Yuki sighed. "At times like this, so do I."

* * *

The night of the homecoming game had arrived, and Kyo was really working up the courage to ask her one thing.

_She'll say yes,_ he told himself over and over. _She'll say yes. You messed up with asking her to the dance. You can ask her this!_

"Kyo, shouldn't you get going?"

Kyo nearly jumped through the roof at the sound of Shigure's voice. "What the hell? Anyone teach you to knock?" he shouted.

Shigure glanced down at the jersey in Kyo's hands. "Aren't you wearing the blue jersey for the game?" he asked. "Not the white one?"

Kyo grumbled, clenching the white jersey in his hands. "It's nothing."

Shigure's eyes widened for a moment before a smug smile crossed his face. "Are you going to ask Tohru to wear that?"

"NO!" he snapped, but he felt his face heat up.

"Yes," Shigure said knowingly. "So, why aren't you giving it to her and heading out?"

"Because…"

"Because?" Shigure prodded. "You're a chicken?"

Kyo felt something snap within him at that. "What did you call me?"

Shigure chuckled. "Amazing how Yuki could get the guts to ask Tohru to a dance and you can't even find the balls to—"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, already marching to Tohru's room. "I'll show you _and_ that damn rat!"

He was about to pound on the door to Tohru's room before he realized Shigure had just played him. And played him good.

Damn bastard.

After taking a breath to get his temper under control, Kyo knocked on Tohru's door.

The door opened to reveal her in an oversized white shirt and blue jeans, but what caught him off guard were the blue streaks on her face.

"What's on your face?"

"Face paint," she answered with a grin. "Saki found some on sale, so she bought it, and we split it so we can show our spirit at your game."

She looked so earnest that it was impossible for his heart to remain calm at the sight of her. This was the girl that, sophomore year, he had to explain football to because she wanted to support him at his games. The girl who didn't really get it until junior year. But she was also the girl who supported him more than anyone else, no matter if it was a win that she'd congratulate him on or a loss that she'd encourage him after, he could honestly say he always played his best knowing she was screaming in the stands for him.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. "Wait! Aren't you supposed to be going?"

"Yeah," he said. "But… but um…"

Damn. This was hard.

"Would you…" He then shoved his jersey at her, unable to look her in the eyes as his gut turned nervously. "I don't wear this jersey today, so would you wear it to support me?"

She looked down at the jersey for a moment before taking it with a smile. "Of course! Now everyone can know I'm there to support _you._"

His heart was beating so fast at the moment, and he really hoped his blush wasn't noticeable. "Thank you."

"Of course!" she cried. "I feel like I'm _really_ in the school spirit now!"

He chuckled. She was just too cute. "I'll see you after the game."

Before he could turn away, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He barely had a moment to regain his balance when she flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I wish you the best of luck," she whispered. "I believe in you."

He hoped, likely in vain, that she shouldn't hear his pounding heart. Yet, he still hugged her back, holding her tightly against his chest as though he could squeeze all the strength and luck out of her. "Thanks."

When they pulled away, Tohru shot him a bright smile. "You better go. Don't keep your team waiting! You're the captain, after all. You gotta go encourage them, right?"

"Yeah," was all he managed before slipping away. "I'll see you after the game."

"I believe in you!" she shouted before turning back to her room and shutting the door.

He took a breath, hoping that his heart would calm down and the heat of his cheeks would go away.

"So," Shigure said when Kyo passed him in the hall. "Seems like you aren't castrated, after all."

"Why I oughta—!"

* * *

"Tohru! Your friends are here!"

"Be right down!" she called to Shigure. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time, making sure her face paint was in place before fixing her blue ribbon in her hair, one Yuki gave her two years ago. She then gave her reflection a nod, happy with how she looked, before bolting down the stairs.

Saki and Arisa were both there, blue paint smeared on their faces as well.

"Ready to… go." Arisa paused as she pointed at Tohru's shirt. "Isn't that Kyo's jersey?"

Tohru looked down at the jersey that nearly dwarfed her with no small amount of pride. "It is!" she said, bouncing excitedly on her toes. "He asked me to wear it in support of him."

"That's very much what a boyfriend would ask of his girlfriend, isn't it?" Saki asked. "Did you fail to inform us of this new development?"

"Huh?" Tohru said, at a loss for words for a moment before her mind started functioning again. "No! We're not together or anything. He just wanted my support and I'm really happy to give him that, so as long as he's happy and excited for the game, so am I," she answered in one breath.

"Uh-huh," Saki deadpanned. "I'm sure that's what _he_ was thinking."

"Yeah," Arisa agreed, equally as skeptical. "I'm sure that was just a _friendly_ gesture."

Tohru's brows knit together.

"I'm sure Yuki also thinks of it as a _friendly_ gesture," Shigure added, no mistaking the mischievousness in his grin. "Don't you, Yuki?"

Tohru looked over to Yuki, who was sitting reading a book. He looked up from the pages, then immediately looked back down. "Are you trying to suggest something, Shigure?" he asked, turning a page.

"Just wondering why you aren't going with your homecoming date to the homecoming game, that's all," he said.

"You aren't going?" Arisa asked.

"I can't say I've ever been that interested in football."

"He's never gone to any of the games," Tohru dismissed with a smile. "I told him he didn't have to come to this one, if he didn't want. He shouldn't feel bad. So, should we go?"

Arisa and Saki exchanged a quick look before relenting. "Yeah. Let's head out."

With a grin, they did just that, making it to the game in good timing so as to find good seats. However, Tohru got a text before they could walk into the stadium.

"That's Rin," she said with a smile. "She said she's got seats for us."

"That's kind of her," Saki said.

"Hopefully, she got good ones," Arisa said.

"She did," Tohru said, reading the rest of the text. "Right by our team's bench."

"Of course, she managed to score some of the best seats," Arisa said.

"Considering how attached she is to her boyfriend, I'm not surprised," Saki agreed.

Tohru just smiled. Rin and Haru were a really cute couple. She remembered when she'd first met them and how rocky their relationship had been. Now, the duo was practically inseparable. She couldn't be any happier for them.

Rin was easy enough to spot in Haru's jersey, right by the bench as she said she was.

"Hey Rin," Tohru said. "Thanks for saving us the seats."

She didn't respond, instead looking Tohru up and down. "Isn't that Kyo's?"

"Yup," Arisa commented. "Apparently, he gave it to her in a _friendly_ way."

Rin just scoffed, barely noticeable smile on her face as she turned back to the field.

"Well, Kyo should be able to see you from here," Arisa smugly said, elbowing Tohru's side.

"Yes, I'm sure," Saki agreed. "He'll want to see his own personal cheerleader."

Tohru blushed. "You guys…"

* * *

The game was halfway over, and things were not looking good. They were down by several points, and the team was looking a little ragged. Tohru could only look at Kyo, who was grimacing as he stared at the scoreboard.

"Man, they're getting killed out there," Arisa commented.

"The opposing team is one of the best in our league," Saki said. "They should be hard to beat."

"But, we have to beat them!" Tohru cried. "It's our homecoming. We have to win."

"I mean, I don't want to give up on our team or anything," Arisa said. "But they are up against a good school."

Tohru frowned, watching as their team huddled together, Kyo adding in some words before they all put their hands in the center. After a team chant, they ran out to the field again. But before they could make it too far, Tohru found herself standing. "Kyo!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping it would get his attention. "Kick their ass!"

She hoped he heard. She couldn't scream any louder.

And for a second, she thought she saw him pause on the field before putting on his helmet, but that might have just been her imagination.

However, when he looked over to the stands, she shouted again. "You can beat them! I believe in you!"

When Kyo turned away, Tohru's shaking knees gave out on her, and she collapsed back into the chair.

"Uhh," Arisa began. "Did you just say 'kick their _ass'_?"

Tohru blinked a couple times, slowly processing her words.

"I didn't know you had that kind of smack talk in you, Tohru," Saki said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so proud."

* * *

Kyo was exhausted. They knew they were going to be facing the best team in their league for their homecoming, which was crap. They were having to give more than a hundred and ten percent to get this far. But those words from the stands… the ones that sounded like—

"Was that just _Tohru_ who yelled 'kick their _ass_'?" Haru asked from Kyo's side.

Kyo snorted. She had. He hadn't heard wrong. That _had_ been Tohru. "Yeah. I think it was."

"Well," Haru said, his voice turning dark. "We can't disappoint her, can we?"

He felt a new energy in his veins. She was rooting for him with all her strength and might and maybe even beyond that. He had to go beyond for her. "Hell no."

* * *

They won by a field goal. Tohru had been screaming in the stands and she'd watched the team tackle each other and hug and celebrate their win while she, Arisa, Saki, and Rin all celebrated in the stands.

Now, she was waiting with Saki and Arisa by Kyo's truck. Rin had disappeared once they managed to escape the stadium, likely to go wait for Haru.

When Tohru saw Kyo, she couldn't help but smile and bounce on her toes in excitement. When his eyes caught on hers, he broke into a run.

She met him part way, leaping to tackle him in a hug, but he picked her up and swung her around once before not letting her down.

She was okay with that.

"Did you _really_ yell 'kick their ass'?"

Tohru blushed, pushing away from him a little so she could see his face. Her arms rested on his shoulders while he still held her up, one arm around her back and the other around her legs. "Uh… yeah," she giggled. "I think I did."

Kyo's face split into a wildly happy grin, and soon, he was laughing. She couldn't help but laugh along at the absurdity of her yelling something she'd never say normally. Kyo must be rubbing off on her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked once he was calm, his expression gentle and sweet.

She felt her heart racing as her face warmed substantially. "You're the amazing one. You lead your team to victory."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Ahem."

Tohru quickly looked towards the noise, that burning in her cheeks suddenly extending down her neck and to her chest as she saw a smug Arisa and Saki standing there.

Kyo finally put her down, much to her disappointment.

"You did good, Carrots," Arisa said.

"Congratulations on your win," Saki agreed. "Now, be sure to take good care of our Tohru, or it will be the last win you ever have."

Tohru swore she watched Kyo pale.

"We figured you'd want to take her home," Arisa said with a wink before turning to Tohru. "We're assuming that's cool with you."

Tohru grinned. "Of course. It would be more convenient that way, anyway."

"Great. Then we'll see you at the dance tomorrow."

"Bye!" She waved to her friends as they marched off to Saki's car, leaving her with Kyo.

"Your friends are weird," he commented as they left.

"They are, but they're the best friends I could ever have."

He hummed. "I'm glad." He then slipped his hand into hers. "Come on."

With a grin, she followed.

"Do… do you wanna go celebrate somewhere?" Kyo asked.

She frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought it would be fun to go grab a victory celebration treat with you somewhere."

While caught off guard, a smile slowly crossed Tohru's face. "I'd love to," she said. "I think that place that serves the milkshakes you like is open."

He grinned, and her heart started racing in her chest. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Um, Kyo," she began, fiddling with the straw in her milkshake. "I… have a question."

He did not like the tone of her voice. "What is it?"

"Um…" she clenched her hands together in her lap, shrinking in her seat. "Everyone was commenting on how I was wearing your jersey and saying how it wasn't just a friendly gesture."

_Ahh, shit._ He looked down at his own milkshake like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"But," she continued. "You just wanted me to wear it to support you, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah," he said honestly. "I don't care… if you wear it because you're my friend or my girlfriend. I just… you've always supported me. You come to almost every game no matter who else can make it or not. I want you to wear it."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her for a moment, only for her hands on his knee to snap his attention to her. Her smile was sweet and gentle and loving and so supportive he could burst into tears. "I'm proud to wear it," she said. "Because I'm proud of _you_."

His heart was in his throat and stomach in knots, and he didn't know how to _not_ be such a mess at the sight of her. He grabbed one of her hands off his knee, holding it tightly. "Thank you, Tohru," he quietly said.

In response, she laid her head against his shoulder, sending him into a hopeless mess. "You're welcome, Kyo."

He didn't resist the urge to press his nose into her hair and was thrilled when she didn't move away. He didn't particularly want to move away, either. At this rate, the milkshakes were going to melt completely, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when something sweeter was by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore the fact that Homecoming Royalty is crowned before the dance for I have never been to a school dance before.

Tohru stared at the dress bag Ayame dropped off that day with no small amount of excitement. He had deemed it perfect after this last alteration, and Tohru couldn't have agreed more. She was so excited to wear it. Undoubtably, she'd feel like a princess. And ironically, she was being escorted by Prince Yuki.

Though she wouldn't feel any less of a princess if Kyo would have been the one who took her to the dance tonight.

First, she sat down at her desk, the one that held a little mirror, then pulled out the make-up she'd bought especially for the event. She tried not to use it too often, seeing as it was just another expense, but it was a special occasion so she felt like she could splurge a bit. Particularly since Shigure had bought her a dress that Ayame had made especially for her and Yuki had bought her ticket to the dance.

Honestly, she was so blessed, she felt like she could cry.

Saki had leant her a curling iron for the evening, saying her new curling wand would serve her perfectly well and that Tohru could borrow the bigger barreled curling iron for the occasion. She'd have to get Saki something as a thank you. She really appreciated her kindness.

After putting on the make-up and curling her hair in the way Saki had taught her, Toru opened the dress bag to reveal the pink ballgown. One that had layers upon layers of tulle for a full skirt. She didn't even have it on, yet the swishing sound it made as she moved made her so happy. It just felt so fancy and so beautiful. She could hardly believe that this was her dress.

She unzipped the back of the bodice and slid it on. She had to buy a special bra for this dress, a strapless one since the dress's sleeves weren't really sleeves at all and were made of tulle that draped over her arms. She grinned once again, this dress making her feel so grown up and mature.

She was curious to see what the others would think about it.

Now the tricky part: zipping up the back once she was in the dress. It had taken some practice and coaching from Ayame to get the zipper up and hook the top latch on the dress. And she'd gotten it a couple times. But this time, it was all on her own.

She got the zipper halfway up before it stuck.

And she realized with a small amount of horror that it was stuck in her hair.

_Okay, keep calm._

She tried to unzip it, but the zipper wouldn't budge. It went upwards a little, but only ate more of her hair in the process.

_Oh no._

Her lip found its way between her teeth, biting down as she thought about what she could possibly do while also trying not to cry or freak out. In the end, the only option she found was asking one of the boys to help her.

She sighed, already feeling embarrassed, but she didn't have much of a choice.

After taking a breath to calm herself, she cracked open her door. "Um…" Who should she call for? Yuki? He was busy getting ready. Kyo was probably on the roof. Shigure? Was he downstairs?

She took a couple steps out of her room, searching for the first man she could find. She was just about to head downstairs when, much to her surprise, Kyo's door opened.

They both froze, staring wide-eyed at each other. Tohru blinked as she took in Kyo's attire. A white button down and a vest paired with a nice, dark pair of jeans. Was he going somewhere?

"Wow," he finally said, breaking the silence.

That snapped her out of her thoughts, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "Thank you," she quietly returned before realizing that she had been looking for one of the guys. "Um, Kyo… Could you… could you help me?"

He blinked once. "With what?"

Her cheeks warmed further as her tummy tied in knots. "The… the zipper is stuck."

His brow furrowed. "What zipper?"

"On the back of my dress," she answered abashedly. "It's stuck in my hair, and I can't get…" She bit her lip upon feeling tears start to well in her eyes. _How embarrassing._

"Okay, okay," he quickly said, coming to her side. "Don't cry. I'll help."

He coaxed her back into her room before shutting the door. With her back towards him, she said. "The zipper won't unzip. I can't get it to move."

"Don't cry," he said, his hands on her shoulders. "I'll get it."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you hate when I cry. Sorry."

He sighed heavily. "No, it's not that. It's…" He paused. "I just don't like… seeing you upset. I mean… you being upset in the first place."

His voice had trailed off to the point she could barely hear him, but she had. "Oh." She said softly, her heart doing weird things in her chest as her stomach seemed to dance nervously.

Kyo then knelt behind her so as to get the best angle for working on the zipper. Tohru felt the heat of embarrassment overwhelm her as she felt his fingers on her back, tugging gently at her hair and trying to get the zipper to move.

"How the hell did you manage this?" he grumbled, which was accompanied by a tug on her hair.

"I don't know," she said, her vision still a little watery with unshed tears. "I couldn't see. I thought all my hair was out of the way."

He sighed. "How do girls _do_ this?" he mumbled, tugging on her hair again as she felt the zipper start to work its way down.

Another moment more, and Tohru felt the zipper move freely.

"Ha!" Kyo cried. "Got it!"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you," Tohru said, smile back on her face as she felt the zipper slide all the way up.

"Try not to do that again, okay?" he said, standing up.

"Okay," she assured before reaching back again to hook the latch that ensured the zipper wouldn't move.

Kyo quirked a brow. "What? Did I not zip it right or something?"

"Ah, no," she said, embarrassed. "There's a little latch on the top of the zipper that keeps it from sliding down."

"I'll get it," he snipped. "I don't trust you to not catch your hair in it again."

"It would be much easier if you did help," she admitted.

He reached for the fabric, but the moment his hands touched her bare skin near her spine, they both froze.

"Uhh…" Kyo coughed. "Sorry."

She felt like her face and neck and chest were on _fire._ "It's okay." She most definitely _wasn't _okay. In reality, her heart was pounding at the realization that Kyo had zipped up her dress. He'd probably seen the back of her bra. Why couldn't she have been able to do it herself? Ayame had taught her for a reason. "Thank you so, so much. I'm so sorry to trouble you."

His cheeks were pink, and he couldn't look her in the eye. "Just… don't get your hair caught in it next time, okay?"

She nodded in shame.

He sighed. "You… you look… _ugh!_" He spun around. Running his hands through his hair before turning back to her, his face a bright shade of red. "You look… really pretty."

Her heart skipped a beat before she grinned. "Really?"

He smiled, a bit awkward and strained, but honest. "Yeah," he said. "You… look pretty."

Her smile widened, but that fire in her cheeks didn't go away. "Thank you, Kyo."

There was an awkward pause before Kyo headed to her door. "I guess I'll leave you to finish getting ready."

"I only have my shoes to put on," she said. "But I have to figure them out since there are so many straps on them. And kinda give them a test to make sure I can walk in the heels."

Kyo's brow knit together. "Just… be careful, okay? Last thing we need is you tripping and breaking your ankle or something."

"I'll be careful," she assured. "Don't worry."

He scoffed. "With you, I do." He then opened the door.

"Oh, Kyo," Shigure's voice said, surprise clear in his tone. "I was just coming to check on Tohru."

"She's fine," he gritted out.

"He was just helping me when my zipper got stuck," she called out.

"Oh?" Shigure said. "Were you pulling that zipper up or dow—"

"Put a sock in it, you pervert!"

Her door slammed while the yelling continued. She couldn't help but giggle. Yup. That was her family.

* * *

Yuki was waiting downstairs, smoothing out his suit jacket as he waited for Tohru to come down.

"I honestly am surprised you're bothering to go," Yuki said, looking at Kyo. "And that you couldn't be bothered to make more of an effort."

Kyo sneered. "I'd die of heat stroke if I went decked out like _that._"

Yuki narrowed his eyes, looking over Kyo's outfit. At least the vest made him look like he was _trying_ to be presentable, although he was failing when that vest was paired with a button down he hadn't bothered to button up all the way or tuck in.

"You could at least wear a tie."

"Hell no," he snapped.

"Oh, come on, Kyo," Shigure said, smirk on his face. "You could _try_. For Tohru's sake."

Yuki grinned, feeling rather smug as he watched Kyo struggle over Shigure's words.

"I don't know how," Kyo answered quietly. "And I don't have one, anyway."

Next thing Yuki knew, Shigure _literally_ pulled a tie from up his sleeve. Kyo's eyes widened in shock, which caused Yuki to burst into laughter. He couldn't help it.

The next few moments were full of amusement as Yuki watched Shigure tie the bow-tie around Kyo's neck.

"This isn't funny, you rat!" Kyo yelled while standing still as Shigure put the finishing touch on the tie.

"I think it's hilarious," Yuki returned, not bothering to hide his smile.

Kyo growled at him.

"There, all done!" Shigure said. "You look so much more charming, Kyo! And Tohru will certainly think so."

His expression darkened all the more.

"Sorry!" a voice called from the stairs. "I got talking with Arisa and then had to strap on my shoes and find my bag."

Yuki turned just in time for his heart to give out on him. There stood Tohru in a pink dress, a color that suited her to a tee. It was strapless, showing off her shoulders, with a bodice that hugged her torso before the full skirt flared out at the waist. Her hair was curled and left completely down, no ribbons in sight.

"Wow," he said.

"You look positively stunning, Tohru," Shigure said, being completely sincere for once. "Ayame did a wonderful job on that gown."

"He did," Tohru said, giving them a spin, letting the skirt of the dress flair out even more while the curls in har hair practically danced behind her. "I love it!"

"You do look stunning in it," Yuki said. "Extremely. Don't you think, Kyo?"

"I already told her," he ground out. "She looks pretty."

"Kyo helped Tohru into her dress," Shigure said. "Such a gentleman."

Upon seeing red, Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Hey! Don't imply I'm a pervert. _You're_ the pervert!" Kyo yelled at a smirking Shigure.

"What do you mean 'helped her into her dress'?" Yuki demanded, feeling a righteous fire burning in his gut.

"Nothing!" Kyo snapped back.

"The zipper was stuck," Tohru said, expression smiling and innocent. Honestly, for her to be wearing such an expression put his heart at ease. This _was_ pure and innocent Tohru they were talking about, and if she didn't seem bothered or upset, then nothing must have happened. "So Kyo helped me with it."

"And that's _all_ that happened," Kyo shouted. "So don't go accusing me of being a pervert!"

"Would you look at the time, boys?" Shigure said, glancing at his watchless wrist. "It's about time for you three to head out. Wouldn't want to be late escorting the fair princess to the ball."

Tohru blinked as she looked over at Kyo. "Wait," she said. "You're coming to the dance with us?"

He shrugged. "A bunch of other football guys are going. So I thought I'd go, too."

Tohru lit up in excitement. "Really? I'm so happy!"

Yuki couldn't say _he_ was happy about it, but if Tohru was happy, he couldn't not be happy for her.

Yuki reached out his hand to Tohru. "We really should be going."

With a beaming smile that could light the night and make his heart feel like it could fly, she took his hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Before we begin!" The announcer on the mock stage cried. The dance had only just begun, the doors having opened not ten minutes ago to let people enter the room. "We will crown the homecoming king and queen!"

"Yuki will be king," Tohru said, looking over at her date. "I'm sure your fanclub voted only for you."

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't ask for it, but it would be an honor if I was."

"The voter's choice for homecoming king goes to… Yuki Sohma!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering, but Tohru couldn't say she was surprised. Yuki made his way up to the main stage, where he was given a crown and a sash that said "Homecoming King." He waved and smiled. Girls cheered and applauded.

"I wonder who the queen will be," Tohru said. "Do you think the girls all voted for themselves?"

"Probably," Arisa said with a shrug. "Wouldn't be surprised if that meant the winner only got a few votes because of it."

"And now for the homecoming queen who will get the right to stand beside Prince Yuki Sohma is…" The announcer paused for a moment, surprise flashing across her face before she finished. "Tohru Honda."

There was a gasp in the air before people started clapping. Beside her, Saki and Arisa were cheering. But Tohru was numb.

Was… was she just called?

"Go on up there, idiot," Kyo whispered in her ear, giving her the nudge to start moving.

She made her way to the stage, completely starstruck. Was this a dream? It had to be. Who would have voted for her beyond her own friends?

… Did she really win?

She got up onto the stage, only for someone to put a tiara on her head, a sash over her shoulder, and hand her a large bouquet of flowers. Beside her, Yuki was clapping and smiling.

"You're an official queen now, Tohru," he said, calling her attention. "You certainly deserve the title."

She was on the verge of tears, but she couldn't cry unless she wanted to mess up her make-up. "Really?"

"Really."

She now felt for sure like she was going to cry. After all, it was really a silly thing, being crowned royalty for the day. But still, it made her so, so happy.

* * *

She could honestly say she was so thankful she had the opportunity to come. She got to dance with Yuki, be stolen away by Arisa and Saki for a while—then completely by Saki who wanted a dance with only her while Arisa laughed and took photos of them dancing ballroom style—and generally hang out with her friends.

It was a really fun time.

Before the next song could start, Kyo grabbed her hand. It was honestly impossible to not realize just how handsome he looked cleaned up as he did, even with a bowtie!

"Can I have a dance with you?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

She smiled, squeezing his hand tighter. She honestly wanted nothing more than to sit down for a moment because her feet were killing her, but she couldn't say no to Kyo. "Of course."

She was the one that pulled him out onto the dancefloor. Once there, he placed his hands on her waist, she placed her arms over his shoulders, and they swayed to the slow song.

"Sorry," he said looking a little embarrassed. "I… I'm not very good at this."

"It's okay," she assured. "I'm not, either. I'm just happy to be here with you."

He smiled bitterly. "You're here with Yuki."

Her smile faded. He was right; officially, she was Yuki's date, hence why she spent most of her time with him. "True. But I get to be here with you, too. I think it's only fair since you won the game that I spend time with you, too."

She felt his hold on her tighten. "Yeah, but…" he grunted. "Nevermind."

Tohru knew something was on his mind, but the way he turned away proved he didn't want to talk about it.

"You know I'm always here to listen, right?" she asked.

He turned back to her with a look of surprise, one that melted into a soft grin. "I know."

They danced in silence for a moment.

"Congratulations on being the homecoming queen," Kyo said. "You really deserve it."

Tohru beamed. "I don't know about 'deserve it'."

"You do," he said. "For putting up with three guys who aren't even your family."

"But you've become family," Tohru insisted. "I couldn't imagine my life without you and Yuki and Shigure, or any of the other Sohmas, to be honest. I'm so blessed."

His expression softened at her. "Really? You'd call it blessed?"

She nodded fervently.

He chuckled, her hands gripping her waist tighter. "That's so like you."

She frowned, unsure why he thought it funny but didn't voice her thoughts.

After the dance came to an end, she spied the chairs off to the side to the room, but Momiji made his appearance and insisted he got to dance with Tohru, too.

And how could she say no to his big, bunny eyes?

She danced once with him, then once more with Yuki before his fanclub could steal him away again.

When she returned to Kyo, her feet were really paining her. High heels were not comfortable to walk in, she knew that. She just didn't know it would be _this _painful.

Kyo must have spotted her pain. "Tohru, something wrong?"

She bit her lip. "My feet are hurting really bad, and I want to sit down a moment."

His eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" he growled, already tugging her off the dance floor towards a row of chairs off to the side. "Now, sit down."

Arisa and Saki were over by her side in a heartbeat. "Tohru?"

She smiled. "I'm okay. My feet just hurt." And that's when she lifted her skirt, looking at her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Tohru!" Arisa cried, leaning over her feet.

Tohru was speechless, her feet a boiling red under the straps of her heels.

Kyo just looked mad. "There's no way that wasn't hurting you for a while."

Tohru frowned. "It was okay. It didn't hurt _that_ badly."

Yuki soon appeared as well. "Tohru? Is something wrong?"

"She's got blisters the size of baseballs on her feet," Kyo snapped.

Yuki's eyes narrowed at her feet. "Why didn't you tell my brother to get you more comfortable shoes?"

"But they were cute," she said. "And he recommended them, and I couldn't say no."

Yuki sighed. "One thing's for sure, I think you need to stay off your feet for a while."

"I'm kinda agreeing," Arisa chimed in. "Or find a way to pad your feet against your shoes."

Kyo's brow furrowed before he stood, offering her his hands. "Come on," he said. "I have an idea."

She took his hands, allowing him to help her stand.

"I'll bring her back, okay?" he said, glaring at Yuki.

"And why couldn't I take her?" Yuki challenged.

"She'll be fine with Carrots," Arisa cut in. "Don't worry about it."

"It's okay, Yuki," Tohru said. "I don't want to have to waste your time here."

Yuki's eyes narrowed at Kyo, who returned the sharp gaze. "I'm not gonna kidnap her or anything," Kyo growled.

Yuki stared a while longer before relenting with a sigh. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No," Tohru assured with a smile. "I'll be fine. I don't want to take time away from your fun."

"Come, Yuki," Saki said. "I want a dance with you. Your fanclub is so persistent I haven't had a chance."

Yuki sputtered while Saki pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Tohru a little surprised.

Arisa then walked off, shooting a wink in their direction. "Go on, Tohru. Take care of your feet, okay? And if you don't I trust Carrot Top will force you."

"Better believe it," Kyo grumbled, grabbing Tohru's hand. "We'll be back," Kyo added as he led her outside. Tohru hadn't noticed how warm it had been inside, but the cool night air was a stark contrast. It was pleasantly nice.

When they got to his truck, he opened the passenger side door for her. "Are you taking me somewhere?"

But before he answered, he grabbed her by the waist. She squealed in surprise as he picked her up and set her down on the seat. "No," he said. "I have something in my bag to take care of those blisters." From there, he opened the back door of his truck, pulling out a gym bag and riffling through it.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she said. "And causing you to miss the dance."

Kyo scoffed. "I only went because you went. I don't care about some stupid dance, otherwise."

Tohru's eyes widened as he pulled a roll of cloth tape out of his bag. "I thought you said you went for your football friends."

When Kyo met her eyes again, she could easily see his blush. "Partly," he quietly admitted. He then tore his eyes away, focusing back on her feet. He unbuckled the straps of her shoes, complaining about how ridiculous it was.

"Why'd you let that snake even put you in these heels?" he complained, setting them on the floor of his truck. "I'm surprised you haven't broken an ankle in them."

She shrugged. "They aren't that high," she quietly countered.

He grunted, clearly disagreeing but not saying anything. Instead, he took the tape and began wrapping one of her feet in a careful and tender manner, twisting the tape as needed to hit all the hotspots on her heel.

And then her heart raced when he used his teeth to tear the end of the tape close to her foot.

He moved to the other foot, but the second he put the tape against her heel, she hissed and pulled her foot away, surprised by the intensity of the sting.

"Damn it," he growled. "Why didn't you tell us your feet hurt that bad?"

She frowned. "Because everyone was having a good time and I didn't want to ruin—"

"Ruin the night!" Kyo yelled. "Like we would have cared about the party if you were in pain. Tell us, damn it! We can't read your damn mind!"

At his harsh words, Tohru's gaze fell to her lap. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

Kyo groaned. "Ugh." He rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. Just… don't think it's selfish if you're in pain and tell us. It won't ruin our night."

"Okay," she sniffed.

With a sigh, Kyo stood, leaning forward past her layers and layers of tulle to be able to hug her tightly. "Don't cry."

"I won't."

"Yeah, right."

She sniffed, trying to prove him wrong but broke anyway. So, she clung to him, crying on his shirt and undoubtedly ruining her make-up in the process.

She felt him let her go, and so she tried to pull back, thinking that she was making him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," she said.

The click of the glove compartment box got her attention, and she glanced over to see Kyo pulling out a pack of tissues to hand to her. "Don't apologize. Here."

She took it. "You have tissues?"

"In case you ever cry in my car."

She smiled. She couldn't help it. He carried tissues in his truck specifically for her. She pulled one out and dried her eyes, smearing make-up across it. She then took another to blow her nose in. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, you know," Kyo said. "It's just annoying."

"Right. Okay." She dabbed at her nose again. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

Kyo hung his head. "Another apology," he grumbled before looking back up at her. "Do you want to just go home?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "But, I promised Yuki—"

"He'll either understand or have to just get over it," Kyo snipped. "Don't worry about it, okay? Do you want to go home or not?"

Tohru paused, looking at Kyo's serious expression before she nodded. "Yes."

"Then text Yuki that you're not feeling well, and I'll drive you home. We'll be able to wrap your feet up better at home, anyway."

Tohru wiped her eyes again. "Okay."

With a nod, Kyo lifted her legs, spinning her so she was sitting fully in the truck before shutting the door.

After buckling her seatbelt, Tohru pulled out her phone, giving Yuki a call instead of a text. It just seemed more polite.

"Tohru, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"She's not fine and don't let her tell you that," Kyo yelled, slamming his door shut. "I'm taking her home."

"Home?" Yuki asked on the other end of the line. "What happened?"

"I…" She felt her emotions bubble up in her again, the pain in her feet not helping. "My feet hurt," she admitted.

"Okay," Yuki said. "Then I'll be home soon."

"But—"

"No buts," he said. "If you're hurt, then I'll come home. I should have been the one to drive you home."

"I'm sorry," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I'm really sorry."

"I just want you to be alright," he said. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you at home."

"See you at home," she said, ending the call. Her gut sank. Yuki really should have been the one taking her home. Maybe she should wait—

Kyo started up his truck, turning on the headlights before backing out of the parking spot, successfully putting an end to that train of thought.

She'd have to owe Yuki another date, one that didn't involve blistered feet or Kyo stealing her away.

But as he reached over to grab her hand, squeezing it in reassurance, she also couldn't deny how much she liked having Kyo be here with her now.

"Thank you, Kyo," she said. "For everything."

He just hummed. "You wouldn't have to thank me for taking care of you if you cared for yourself."

Her gut sank, and her chest grew tight. "Right," she whispered, defeatedly.

He growled, squeezing her hand tightly. "Damn it," he grumbled. "You know we care for you, right? We just want you to be okay. Whatever that takes. Okay?"

The warmth of his hand in hers, the way he held to it tightly, securely, it made those knots in her gut fade. "Okay. Thank you, Kyo."

"Don't mention it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been 3 weeks. Health issues completely knocked me out and ran away laughing. BUT It is complete!

When they arrived home, Tohru realized she was going to have to get her shoes back on to walk to the house, no matter how painful to prospect. She managed to slip one shoe on.

"What are you doing?"

Tohru looked up to see Kyo at her side, having already opened her door and scowling at her actions. "Putting on my shoes to walk to the house?" she offered with a cringe.

Kyo rolled his eyes, and the next thing she knew, he was lifting her up into his arms. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for balance. "Kyo?"

"You're not walkin' in those things if I have anything to say about it," he growled, using his foot to shut the door to his truck.

Tohru was silent, mostly out of shock while he carried her to the house. Her heart was pounding, a mix of embarrassment and something else caused by being so close to him. He managed to unlock the door with her still his arms as well as open it and kick it shut again.

But even once in the house, he didn't put her down.

"Um…" she began tentatively as Kyo continued marching through the house without setting her down. "Kyo…?"

"Kyo, what are you doing to Tohru?" Shigure cut in. "Did you steal her away from Yuki? And just why are you carrying her upstairs, you sly—"

"Will you just shut up for one minute and go get the first aid kit?" Kyo shouted.

Shigure's teasing expression disappeared instantly. "What happened? Tohru? Are you hurt?"

"That snake gave her shoes that gave her blisters," Kyo said. "So it's his fault that Tohru came home early."

"No, it's okay," Tohru interjected. "He didn't know—"

"He should have," Kyo grumbled. "And been more careful to get you better shoes than that. You can barely see them under your dress, anyway. What's so important about those shoes compared to other ones?"

Tohru didn't quite have an answer and instead settled on clinging to Kyo and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He carried her all the way upstairs to her room before setting her down on her bed. "Stay," he gently warned. "I'll go get the first aid kit and patch up your feet."

"Thank you," she said. "But… I kind of… want to take a bath first. So I'd have to unwrap them anyway."

Kyo looked at her, then relented with a sigh. "Okay. That's fair. But when you're done with that, I'll wrap your feet up."

"You don't have to," she said. "You already wrapped my feet once, and I really appreciate it, but I could—"

"It will be easier if I do it," he interrupted, blush on his cheeks as he stared at the floor. He then looked up at her, their eyes locking which caused his blush to deepen. "Besides, I don't mind. You take care of us all the time. You can rely on us to take care of you."

Tohru looked at him, her heart beating fast in her chest. She couldn't help her smile. "Okay. Thank you, Kyo."

He gave a nod. "Come get me when you're done."

"Okay."

* * *

Yuki arrived home in a clearly sour mood. Kyo didn't pretend like he didn't know why. After all, he'd be pretty pissed if Yuki took Tohru home if Kyo was the one on a date with her.

"Where is she?"

"In the bath," Kyo said. "She wanted to take one before wrapping up her feet."

"Was it really necessary to bring her home?" he challenged.

Kyo glared back. "She was crying when I was wrapping her feet, so I asked her if she wanted to go home. She said yes."

"Her feet are really that bad?" Yuki asked, clearly skeptical.

"I'd say so from the looks of it," Shigure said, being useful for once in his life. "She had one foot wrapped, and Kyo mentioned he couldn't wrap the other one without causing her pain. Considering how red it was, I don't doubt it."

Yuki grumbled something about his brother being a snake before marching towards the stairs.

"Can you boys not kill Ayame?" Shigure asked.

"No," came the chorus.

Shigure sighed. "Amazing how the only way you boys can come together is for something so violent. Or," he added with a sly smirk, "for Tohru."

"She's different," Kyo snipped.

"The last thing I want to do is cause her trouble," Yuki said from the stairs. "And that's the only reason."

Shigure chuckled. "Still. I'm shocked one of you boys isn't dating her yet."

Kyo could have killed Shigure for daring to put that thought into Yuki's head. Not after he had been planning a way to ask her out. He had even been kind enough to wait until after she'd gotten that date with Yuki out of the way before thinking of making a move.

And now, it was a race again.

Except this time, he was absolutely determined not to lose.

* * *

Tohru finished with her bath, then went to her room and plopped down on her bed, more than happy to put her throbbing feet up. They hurt so bad, and the blisters almost looked worse than before. She knew Kyo would wrap her feet now, but honestly, they hurt so much that she didn't want to get up to find him.

She fell back on her bed. She'd go find him in a moment.

A knock on her door called her attention. "Tohru?" Shigure's voice said through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she answered, sitting back up.

The door opened, and Shigure slipped into her room before shutting the door behind him. In his hand was the first aid kit. "I thought I'd come up to check on you and see how bad your feet are."

"Oh," she said. "Kyo said he would."

"I know he did," Shigure said. "But if you told Kyo, Yuki would find out, and with the animosity between those two right now, I think it's best for me to take over the job."

Tohru's gut sank. "They're mad? Is it because Kyo brought me home? I'll tell Yuki I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to him—"

"No no," Shigure said, sitting down by her feet. "Don't worry about it. I said something that set them off."

"Oh," Tohru said, sighing in relief.

Shigure took a gauze pad out of the box and placed it on her sore heel before wrapping her foot. "I provoked them, wondering how one of them hasn't started dating you yet."

Instantly, Tohru's face burned. "W-what?"

"After all, I've had two years of watching a love triangle form between the three children that live under my own roof. I'm curious as to how it will end."

Her heart pounded as shame pulsed through her. She hid her face in her hands with a whine.

Shigure chuckled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said. "You don't have any reason to be embarrassed. It's cute, if I'm being honest."

"It's confusing," Tohru whimpered.

"What is?"

"Yuki and Kyo," she admitted. "I know I have to pick one of them, but I just… I'm so confused."

"Technically, you don't have to pick either if you don't want to," Shigure added. "But I'm guessing that you do actually want to pick one."

She nodded, a new wave of heat flooding her cheeks.

He finished up wrapping her foot before turning to the other. "Then what are you confused about?"

Tohru sighed. "I love them both. And just when I think I can pick one, I start questioning it."

"I'd say you're overthinking."

"That's what Saki said."

"Saki's right," Shigure agreed. "I think it's quite obvious who you should go for."

"You too?" Tohru cried, feeling even more like an idiot than before.

Shigure chuckled. "I think you know, too, Tohru. You're just thinking about it too much."

"I just want to make the right decision," she said.

"Could you go wrong with either of them?"

That got Tohru to pause.

Shigure finished wrapping her other foot and began putting the rest of the bandages away. "Are you saying that one of those boys is the 'wrong' answer?"

"No!" she cried. "They're both great in their own way."

Shigure chuckled. "So, do you have a reason to think you'd be disappointed in choosing one over the other?"

Tohru's voice got lodged in her throat as Shigure's question ran over and over again in her mind. She knew logically she couldn't choose wrong, so why did it feel like there _was_ a 'right' answer? Like she _would_ be disappointed if she chose one over the other?

"I'll take that as a yes?" Shigure prodded, breaking into her thoughts.

She could feel the tears in her eyes as she bit her lip. And those tears fell when she nodded.

Shigure shifted so he could reach out and put a comforting hand on her head. "There's no reason to be upset," he assured. "It's okay to think that way. It's better to think that way, actually. It means you know who to choose, right?"

She wiped her tears off her cheeks before giving a nod. "Right."

"Good girl," he encouraged. "Now, I don't want to put pressure on you, but I do recommend you choose soon. It will be easier on everyone that way instead of letting it linger longer."

Tohru bit her lip again, her nerves bundling into a tight ball in her gut. "Right."

"Good." Shigure stood up, grabbing the first aid kit off her bed and heading towards the door. "I suggest you talk about that with Kyo when you go on the rooftop tonight."

Tohru nearly jumped from her skin. "W-what?"

When Shigure turned around to look at her, he shot her a beaming grin. "Well, that's who you're choosing, right? After all, you choose to spend a lot more time on the roof than in the living room."

His words were so simple, yet they really hit Tohru hard. She… she really did spend more time with Kyo than Yuki, didn't she? It had become habit to spend time on the roof with Kyo before bed. She hadn't even given it second thought.

"After all, you _were_ leaning more towards Kyo, right?"

Tohru looked up at Shigure upon realizing her gaze had fallen to the bed. Her chest was tight, making it hard to breathe. "I…"

Shigure's smile was gentle and encouraging. "I think you chose well." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

She tried to calm down, maybe rest a little bit. But she couldn't. Her mind ran wild over the fact that Shigure could tell she favored Kyo, which led to her slowly coming to the realization that she…

She really did love Kyo.

It wasn't that she didn't like Yuki. It was unfair to say that. But Kyo had been there when the Prince Yuki fanclub had been harassing her, even though they would only stop bullying her if Yuki chastised them. When her hair had gotten stuck in her dress, it had been Kyo who had been there to help her. And at the dance, when her feet had hurt, it was Kyo who noticed. Kyo who had taken her out to his car to wrap her feet. Kyo who had tissues just for her when she started crying. Kyo who carried her all the way up the stairs so she could stay off her feet.

She realized that Yuki could have easily been there in any of those circumstances, yet, it had been Kyo. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized…

It had always been Kyo.

A quiet knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. She got out of bed and walked to the door, noticing how her feet still stung a little. She opened the door, only to see a sheepish Kyo standing there.

"Kyo," she said on a breath.

"Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Shigure said he wrapped your feet."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I…" he paused. "I didn't want to bother you, because I knew you might be sleeping, but I couldn't help it. Just wanted to check in on you."

_It had _always_ been Kyo._

"I'm okay," she whispered, her cheeks now hot as her tummy twisted into a whole new set of knots.

His brow furrowed skeptically. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my feet are fine."

"Okay," he said. "Then get some rest and I… I hope they'll be better in the morning. Sorry for bothering you and making you get up."

Before he could walk away, she reached out to grab his sleeve. "Wait."

He looked at her in surprise, and she quickly turned her face away. "Umm…" she tried saying. "Can… can we…" She couldn't finish. Instead, she gave him a slight tug, hoping he'd come closer.

He did in a heartbeat. "You need something?" he asked.

"Talk," she finally finished.

Kyo seemed to understand, following her inside and shutting the door behind him.

Tohru pulled him over to her bed, sitting down on the edge of it before hoping Kyo would sit beside her.

Before he did, he put her feet up on the bed. "You should keep those elevated," he said before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh," was all she managed. There he was again, taking care of her. Just like he always did. "Thank you, Kyo." She reached for his hand, grabbing and holding tight but not having the strength to look into his eyes.

"For what?"

"Everything," she finished weakly.

He didn't respond for a while. "You wouldn't have to thank me if you just took care of yourself."

"I know," she said.

He squeezed her hand back, and that little gesture gave her enough confidence to look up at him. He was giving her a soft look, a look that she loved because it was so different from Kyo's strong expressions. This look was warm and always made her feel safe.

"Also," she added. "I'm glad you were at the dance. It was fun with you there."

She watched his eyes widen, a blush forming on his own cheeks as he quickly looked away. "Yeah," he said. "It… it really was. I'm… glad I got to dance with you." His voice tapered off, his blush only getting worse. "But I'm just glad that you had fun while it lasted," he finished quietly. "I just wish you could have enjoyed the night without getting hurt."

"That would have been nice," she admitted.

"So…" Kyo swallowed, the red on his cheeks now extending down his neck. "Next time you go to a dance, wear more comfortable shoes, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," she assured with a smile.

"Because…" He squeezed her hand hard before looking up at her, a vulnerable expression in his eyes. "Because I want the next dance you go to to be with me. And I don't want you to have to leave halfway through it."

Tohru blinked in surprise.

"You could wear sneakers, for all I care," he added. "You'd still look beautiful."

She felt her cheeks warm up again and her heart flutter wildly in her chest. "Are… are you… asking me out?"

He nodded, shy vulnerability on his face. It sometimes amazed her to see this side of Kyo, the guy who once caused more damaged to Shigure's house than she thought could be possible. The guy who once had an aggressive temper and had run-ins with the police. And here he was now, sitting before her looking like a tentative cat seeking attention while also thinking he would be kicked.

Her heart was a step away from bursting with happiness. "Of course," she said, squeezing his hand hard. "I'd love to go with you."

He smiled, but that tentative look didn't go away. "And… and if I asked… if you'd wear my jersey every game day? Would you? Like… to school?"

She nodded eagerly. "Proudly."

"And…" His face grew an even deeper shade of red. Tohru didn't know how it was possible, but it was. "And if… I asked…" He couldn't look her in the eye again.

Worried, Tohru shifted so she was sitting right by his side, her hand still in his but her free hand now resting on his shoulder.

"If I asked you to… to wear that jersey as my girlfriend and not my friend…" He finally looked over at her. "Would you?"

Her heart nearly stopped.

Time stood still as Kyo waited for her answer, just as Tohru was waiting for her body to react, seeing as her mind had shut down. Had Kyo… really just asked her to be his girlfriend?

Slowly, his expression turned pained. "If… if you don't, that's okay," he said, his shoulders slumping forward. "If… if it's because you feel that way for Yuki, then I understand, but…"

He turned back to her, a new fire in his eyes. "But I can't let you go without knowing that I at least asked you first!"

Tohru's breath came in short pants as her heart raced in her chest and her stomach tied itself in knot after knot. She wanted to answer. She needed to, but her mouth felt dry and words didn't come easily. "Kyo…"

The fire was slowly fading from his eyes. "I…" He swallowed. "I lost you to Yuki, didn't I?"

Finally, Tohru's mind started functioning again, and along with it came tears as she frantically shook her head. "No!" she cried, cheeks now wet as she clung to Kyo's arm. "No. It's not like that at all. I like Kyo!"

His eyes widened again in surprise, his body now stiff.

"I like Kyo," she repeated. "I like wearing your jersey, and I like riding in your truck, and I like that you let me sit up on the roof with you. I like that you taught me about football, and I like that you took me out to celebrate your homecoming game win. I like that you danced with me, and I like that you cared enough to make me sit down when my feet were hurting and take me out to your car and have tissues for me. I like Kyo."

His breath hitched. "Really?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Really," she assured squeezing his hand.

He squeezed it back. "Even though I stole you away from your date with Yuki?"

She sniffed. "You only did that to help me" she whispered. "Which is another thing I like about you. You… you're so kind to me, Kyo. And you always are watching out for me. I'm sorry if it's a hassle."

"It's not," he quickly assured, leaning forward so that his nose was pressed into her hair, just like when they'd gotten milkshakes after the game.

She smiled, his touch stirring a fluttery feeling inside her.

"So," he asked again. "Would you please be my girlfriend, Tohru?"

She was quick to nod, leaning against him and holding him as tight as she could. "Yes."

The kiss he pressed in her hair was firm and loving. The feeling lingered even after he'd pulled away. "Tohru…"

"Yeah, Kyo."

"I… I…" he sucked in a breath. "I really… I love you."

Her breath hitched, her cheeks burning all while a new round of tears started up. He loved her? "You…"

"I do," he repeated. "I really do."

She smiled, choking on happy sobs as she cried against his shoulder. "I love you, too," she returned, her voice weak and warbly. "I really do, Kyo. I love you."

He stiffened at her words, but soon enough, he was melting. He pulled away from her, much to her disappointment. But that only lasted a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her fully into his lap.

She gasped in surprise, but to say his movements were unwelcome was a lie. She quickly settled in his embrace in his lap, snuggling up against his chest while he pressed his lips into her hair again.

She grinned, happy tears spilling over yet again. After all, how could she not be when she was in the arms of the man she loved the most?

* * *

"What?" Arisa cried, slamming her hands down on the desk. "When did that happen and why weren't we told!"

"Sorry," Tohru said sheepishly. "I kinda… forgot?"

"How do you conveniently forget to tell your two best friends that you started dating someone?" Saki asked.

Tohru bit her lip nervously.

"She was probably all lovey-dovey with Carrots," Arisa quipped. "And totally forgot the rest of the world existed."

Her face burned with embarrassment. "It wasn't like that! It… well…"

"It was like that," Saki calmly finished. "I just need to know one thing."

"W-what?"

"He _does_ treat you right, right?"

"Yeah," Arisa chimed in, leaning forward on her desk while her expression darkened. "He _is _being good, right?"

"Of course!" Tohru quickly defended. "I trust Kyo more than anything."

"Just as long as he doesn't take advantage of that trust," Saki said, relaxing back in her seat, "then I shall allow him to live."

Arisa hummed her agreement. "Better believe it. If he doesn't take good care of you, then as far as I'm concerned, he basically signed his death warrant."

"Um…" Tohru began, looking nervously between her two friends. "Can you not kill my boyfriend?"

"No promises," Arisa said. "But we'll hold off for now. By the way, how'd the Prince take the news?"

Tohru cringed. Despite the smile he'd given her when she'd announced she and Kyo were dating, Tohru knew Yuki had been hurt. She felt bad about it. She really did. Shigure had told her not to feel bad about it, and she knew she shouldn't, but she never wanted to hurt her friend. She'd had a private talk with Yuki that weekend, apologizing for a lot of things, like leaving their date early with Kyo. In the end, he'd assured her that it was okay and that he just wanted her to be happy. He also assured her that if a friend was all he could be, he would gladly take it.

She'd been happy about it at the time, but that was before she realized that being her 'friend' meant Yuki became extremely critical of Kyo.

Shigure's house hadn't seen that much damage since Kyo first moved in.

"It… changed the household dynamic a bit," Tohru answered.

Arisa hummed. "I believe that."

"As long as Tohru is safe, that's all that matters," Saki said. But then she smiled. "However, in all honesty, I'm very happy for you, Tohru."

"Yeah," Arisa agreed. "I am, too. You're practically glowing."

Tohru beamed. "It really is exciting. I didn't realize how happy I'd be."

"And we'll be happy for as long as that smile stays on your face," Saki said, reaching over to give Tohru a hug. "But the moment it's gone, Kyo's a dead man."

Arisa punched the palm of her hand with a wild grin. "Better believe it."

"You _guys._"


End file.
